


I Want It That Way

by Roksva



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, riku/larxene is here briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/pseuds/Roksva
Summary: It's been eight years since Lea left his hometown - and now he's going back, and is about to run into the highschool sweetheart he left behind.





	I Want It That Way

_ I wonder if you remember me.  _

Lea woke with a start, the lurch of the plane as it began its descent nearly propelling him into the chair ahead. There was a reason he was meant to be wearing a safety belt. Hurriedly, he pulled the strap across his waist just as a plucky flight attendant walked by with a knowing smile.

_ Passengers of flight 296 to Destiny Islands, this is the captain. Hoping you’ve had a pleasant flight with us - I’m happy to announce we’ll be landing in 15 minutes. The weather is a-  _

Lea plugged in his headphones, music overriding the sound of the announcement and the plane’s whining engines. It almost didn’t feel real. He was really going home.

The longing he felt for the picturesque villages and tropical climate of the islands had never left him - even after nearly 8 years. He wondered if his old house was still there, if his old friends were, if -

His thoughts were broken as the plane landed with a thud. Groaning, Lea sat up, forcing himself pay attention, waiting for the travel to be officially over. As with everyone else, he slowly zombied his way through customs and baggage check, dazed from how quickly everything was moving.

When he finally saw the excited, jumping form of his cousin Kairi, he still wasn’t sure it was real.

“LEAAAAA-” She threw herself at him with a grin, her smile reaching her ears as she bent down to help him with his bags. “I’ve missed you,” her voice was chipper, but there was a sad truth in her smile.

“Me too, cuz.” He smiled, tired and glad to be one step closer to a bed. “Let's go home?”

Kairi nodded, and soon he was in a car, heading through a half-remembered town that was quickly being repainted in his memories. It was different, but the same. He’d never really known nostalgia, not when the city had been so different to the islands. But now he got it.

When he finally crashed into the guests bed Kairi’s family had prepared, Lea hardly remembered falling asleep, nor would he recall the dream he’d been having of a boy with silver hair.

 

* * *

 

Lea stared at his coffee, Kairi’s absence as she hurried to the bathroom making him feel more like a foreigner than a returning local. He was different now - his skin was paler from living in the city, his style more flamboyant than the usual islander attire. He’d even stopped himself from putting on his usual morning makeup. He felt naked.

Sighing, he glanced around him, continually surprised by how small the town felt. In his memories, everything had seemed larger. He wondered how much more his mind had misrepresented.

As if chance were governed by his thoughts, his daydreaming was broken by the jostling of someone edging past his table, and the soft sound of laughter breaking through the air. Lea opened his mouth before he had a chance to think.

“-Riku?”

The silver-haired man stopped in his tracks, surprised to hear someone call his name. He'd been about to exit the café, the woman who accompanied him stopping as well.

Riku turned towards Lea, his grin melting into a confused expression. The redhead couldn't help but notice how different- yet similar he was to what he remembered. He'd always been slightly taller, but the difference would be much more obvious now. 

Even so, Riku's build was much broader than his. As a sporty teen, he'd always leaned towards being fit, but never really muscular. Now, he sported a sleeveless tee that showed off just how much he probably worked out.

His hair was also slightly different. Lea remembered it flowing in long tresses, but now it was much shorter, and his eyes easier to spot, no longer hidden behind messy bangs. 

Those teal eyes were still the same, though.

Riku shifted in place, somewhat awkwardly. "...do I know you?" He asked, rubbing his neck sheepishly. He felt like he should know the man, but instead, his mind floundered as he stared at him, confused. 

Lea felt his heart rise to his throat, suddenly incredibly self-conscious. Riku… didn’t remember him. He could hardly bring himself to speak, eyes dropping to the table as his hand found his neck in a nervous gesture.

“Ah - sorry. Don’t worry about it.” He waved his hand in dismissal, eyes glancing past Riku to the girl behind him. So he was bi. Or maybe straight, even. The thought swirled in his head and he wondered if it was normal for his heart to be beating so fast.

As if called upon by by Murphy’s law, a voice broke the tension in the air. “Riku! Oh my god!” Kairi skipped over, her auburn hair bouncing behind her. “Of course you’d run into Lea on his first day back!”

Riku blinked, looking from Kairi to the other redhead, his face suddenly lighting with realization. "Kairi," he greeted somewhat nervously. "Right. Uhm." He looked back at Lea then. He felt like an idiot- how could he have forgotten? 

Lea had obviously changed; his hair was longer and his skin paler, and even though he was sitting he still looked awfully tall. He was just as lanky though, and Riku wondered how he hadn't been able to remember someone so peculiar.

A loud harrumph brought Riku back to the present "Did I miss anything?" The blond girl holding his arm asked to no one in particular.

Riku turned towards her, stepping aside so his back wasn't facing her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Ah... This is Lea. He's an... Old friend of mine." He said to her, briefly glancing back at the redhead in question.

There was an awkward silence, after which the blond finally rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Seeing as no one's bothering to introduce us," she said to Lea. "I'm Larxene. Nice to meet you and all that."

Riku gave a small sigh behind her. She placed her hands on her hips though, attention still on Lea. "This is a really small town. How come I hadn't seen you around before?"

Lea glanced between Kairi’s quickly growing nervousness, Riku’s steady avoidance of his gaze, and the pretty blonde apparently set on knowing who he was. It was quickly becoming the most mortifying experience of his life. Thankfully, Lea had always been good at winging it through awkward situations. He let his embarrassment fall behind his usual smirk, and gave a shrug of dismissal.

“Cause I lived here as a kid and moved away, been like 8 years now,” he mocked thoughtfulness, trying not to let his eyes wander back to Riku’s pretty profile. “Not a lot of people, so guess it’s easy to run into someone you know, even after so long,” he laughed a little, surprised by how genuine he sounded. “It’s nice to meet you Larxene, and good to see you again, Riku.”

"I see, makes sense." She said, a perfectly manicured finger coming to her chin in a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah. Good to see you." Riku replied, still awkward and nervous.

Larxene turned towards him at this. "Oh please," she said, hands back on her hips. "I can't believe you."

"Larx-" Riku started to say, but was promptly interrupted by the blond, who kept on talking.

"No, listen to me. I'm going to take my leave now, before you decide to ditch me." She fixed her purse on her shoulder and turned to leave. “You better catch up with your  _ friend _ .”

Riku quickly reached out, grabbing her by the waist. "Larxene, at least let me walk you home."

"No thank you. I can take care of myself." She said, moving to remove Riku's hand off her person, but Riku instead pulled her closer, kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

"Stop it, you!" She replied with a huff, looking flustered.

Riku sighed, watching her leave. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed as he turned back towards Lea and Kairi. "I'm... I'm really sorry about that..." He said, still avoiding Lea's gaze. "Would you mind it if I hung out with you guys?" He asked, seeing as he’d been more or less forced to.

Lea could hardly contain the spite that flowed through him at Larxene’s act. His eyes narrowed as she strut off, his pout barely changing at Riku’s question. He wondered how the confident, almost arrogant teen he’d known could let some girl treat him that way. It annoyed him to no end, and a twinge of sadness hit him as he realised he had no right to be protective anymore - especially when Riku hardly remembered him.

Was eight years really long enough to be forgotten? 

He glanced back at his coffee wistfully, “You still know how to pick ‘em,” he said, hardly a tease, more a reminder of their past. As if putting it so simply would make him hurt any less.

“L-e-a,” Kairi humphed, playfully hitting him with a napkin. “You’re awful, Larxene is just… theatrical,” she shrugged in her usual Kairi way, grinning at Riku as if it were a shared joke. Lea felt like sinking into his seat.

“How’ve you been?” Lea asked, the words harder to say than he thought they’d be.

Riku smiled back at Kairi, but it was apologetic. He slowly sat on the chair across Lea and took a moment to look at him. If you watched closely, you could still see the freckles across his nose and cheeks. His face lacked that baby fat from when they were teenagers and it was more slender and elegant now. Riku smiled a bit to himself- Lea looked very much out of place there. Not that he was one to talk.

"I... Well," he started to say, clearing his throat. "I've been fine." He realized it was a generic answer, but he wasn't sure where to start or how to disclose his life to someone he'd once been so close to. 

The day Lea left destiny islands, Riku had been devastated. In truth, he'd been mourning it since before he left. Knowing they were going to be separated was hard to accept, but he'd decided not to be an angsty teen for Lea’s sake. Instead, they spent their last days together doing fun stuff, going to the beach and the arcade, having sleepovers at each other's houses.

It hadn't been the only sort of things they did, though. Frantic, sloppy kisses had been a common occurrence as well.

Riku had missed Lea a lot after he left, but after a while, he figured there was no point in dwelling in the past. He didn't know if he would ever see Lea again, and it was likely that the redhead would also build a new life at the big city. 

So he moved on.

What would Lea think? 

"I'm... I honestly thought... I wouldn't see you again." He said instead, wanting to bite his tongue now, but it was too late. "I guess, in my shortsightedness I couldn't see any reason why someone would want to come back here to the islands..." He averted his gaze again, feeling like an ass. "Are you just visiting, or...?"

Lea’s heart hurt, the realisation Riku had willfully forgotten him stinging more than anything else. He stared at him a moment, frowning at the familiar yet changed features of his high school sweetheart. His face seemed less round now, jawline well defined. He gulped a little as he tried to find the right response.

“I’m - yea. I don’t know, actually. I hadn’t planned anything past a month…” He made a face, awkwardly playing with his hair. He realised his stomach was still turning with anxiety.

Before he could go on, Kairi spoke up, her voice strained with a fake kind of cheerful. “Sorry guys, I just gotta go to the ladies again, don’t wait up!” And with that excuse, she hurried away from the table in a barely contained jog.

Lea watched her go, wondering if they were really that obvious.

Riku watched her as well, clear to him that she felt like she was intruding. He sighed. In a way, he wished she would have stayed.

Under different circumstances, it would have been a joyous meeting. He didn't exactly know why Lea had come back, but he figured this place held something of value for him. Even if Riku couldn't see it. He had probably hurt Lea more than he'd initially thought.

"I'm really sorry..." He said, frowning worriedly. He wondered if they could even get along now. Riku knew that he had changed a great deal himself. He probably wouldn't live up to the image Lea had had of him up until now. "You know, after you left... After you left, the islands became so much duller..." Riku sighed. "Turns out growing up wasn't as great as we once thought." He chuckled. He couldn't help it, seeing Lea again was making him nostalgic.

Lea sighed, seeing Riku smile somehow releasing the tension in his shoulders. He grinned back wistfully, “You know, maybe the reason you hate it here and the reason I came back are the same.” He paused, considering the implications. “Even before we dated, you were always my closest friend. I’m sorry… I couldn’t keep in touch.”

More like it was impossible to keep in touch. 

But thinking about that just made him angry. Back when social media was as rare as decent reception on the islands, and when losing a phone number meant cutting contact. He sighed outwardly, now frustrated. 

Because, maybe he'd been scared to look for Riku after that, afraid of seeing him move on.

Yet, now he was sitting across from him, and Lea couldn’t stop himself. He sat up slightly, feeling less anxious, and much more like himself. He smiled again. 

“It’s the past now, so you should tell me about the present. Do you just like drama Queens or what?” he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in the direction Larxene had stalked off.

Riku snorted, lying back on his chair and pushing back his fringe "Well, given my track record with you, maybe that assumption isn't too far fetched." He teased with a smile. "Larxene's... Not that bad, really. She just doesn't like people finding out she can be nice. But anyway," he dismissed the topic with a swish of his hand.

He looked back down, sheepish. What was he going to tell Lea? He hadn't been lying by saying growing up was kinda sucky. "Well," Riku said with a short laugh, after the pause. "I work at a sushi restaurant now, as a chef." He shrugged. "I... Don't earn big bucks but it pays for stuff I guess. Though the place I rent is hardly the best, I really can't complain." He sighed "I dropped out of school. Mom forced me into university and I was a stupid kid, I just," he shook his head. Would Lea wonder what had happened with the kid who'd once been so sure of himself? "she was mad at me for a while but I think she's over it now. Mostly."

He looked up at Lea then, trying to be casual about it. “What about you?"

Lea gazed at Riku, trying to hide the disbelief he could feel growing In his chest. Riku, the one that always got better grades that him, the one that dreamt of leaving the islands behind. That was… the same Riku. Lea found he was frowning, and had to force himself to shrug it off as he replied.

“Your mum always did have high expectations,” he agreed, wondering if it counted as patronizing. He was suddenly vastly aware of how different their lives had been.

“I, you know, I finished high school at an all-boys place in the city. Not as bad as it sounds,” he said, giving Riku a wink, trying to keep cheerful. “I… Went to uni, I have a degree in psychology.” He paused, not quite looking at Riku.

Here was where he’d usually laugh at how useless his certificate was without doing another 10 years of study. Somehow it stuck in his throat now.

“You…” He paused, scared of saying the wrong thing. “Where do you work? I miss the taste of actually nice fish in my sushi.”

Riku could tell Lea was surprised, but didn't know what to make of him trying to cover it up. He figured Lea was just a nice guy like that.

He hummed, trying not to feel self-conscious. "Well, it's a place on the other side of the island. It's small but it has a good location, in front of the beach and near the old lighthouse." There was an awkward pause before he continued. "I work there from Wednesday to Monday. We start around 1 PM. You should... Maybe go some time?" He suggested, attempting a smile.

Lea gazed at Riku, a small smile twitching at his lips. Even if they had changed, not much was different. In his heart, Lea still wanted to be his friend. He picked up his cup, draining the rest of his now cold coffee.

“You can bet on it,” he smiled, resting his chin on his hand. It was hard not to admire what a beautiful man Riku had grown up to be. “You know, maybe you should let me give you my number so you don’t go forgetting me again.”

Riku looked somewhat flustered at that. "Right..." He said, taking out his phone. "If you go, you should consider arriving there early. It tends to get a bit cramped closer to 3 pm." He suggested as they exchanged phone numbers.

They kept chatting a while longer, before having to say goodbye. Riku felt... Weird. He couldn't decide if he was happy or troubled about the events of the past couple of hours. He still didn't know what to make of Lea, and it was odd enough already that he'd been his first boyfriend and that, to top it all, he'd somehow managed to wipe him out his memory.

But, even saying that was... Inaccurate. Riku still remembered. He remembered how much Lea's departure had upset him, and now it was clear to him how much that had actually shaped him. Even if somewhat indirectly.

Feeling conflicted, Riku decided to go back home, distracting himself by doing his usual exercise routine.

—-

Lea felt dazed, his lightheaded since reuniting with Riku. He could feel the memory he had of them as kids becoming foggy. As if, now he had the present, he could finally move on from the past. It scared him more than he cared to admit. Maybe because even though he was back home, and Riku didn’t seem to hate him - everything was different now.

Kairi apparently found his pouting annoying.

“I’m surprised he didn’t remember you. You two were like, best friends.” She said, gazing at him in thought from across the kitchen bench.

“We were boyfriends,” Lea said without thinking, before catching the shocked look on his cousin's face. Oh. He’d never asked if Riku was out. “Shit - I mean-”

Kairi slammed her fists on the bench.

“WHAT?! He never, even when he came out, told me he dated my cousin!” She crossed her arms, looking hurt in a comically Kairi way. “I’m.. I..” As if a switch flicked, her eyes quickly snapped back to Lea’s. “You.”

“…Me?” Lea replied weakly, trying to keep up with her.

“He! Has! A! Girlfriend!” She returned to her drumming against the bench.

“I know. We met.” Lea replied, pouting sadly. “You don’t think that  _ I _ would try and woo a taken man. Do you?” Lea cocked his head innocently, half asking himself whether he really DID instead to try anything with Riku.

He realised he didn’t know.

“I really mean it tho. I won’t. I promise.” He continued, sighing inwardly.

Even though he had Riku’s number, he couldn’t bring himself to use it. Even after days went by, he hadn't bought himself to look up the restaurant address.

Curled up in his bed on a Wednesday morning, Lea nervously tapped his phone.

_ Hey Riku  _ _. It’s Lea. Are you working today? _

He shut his eyes as he forced himself to hit send.

Riku hadn't been able to find a good excuse to message Lea either. Not to mention, the mere idea of doing that felt astoundingly out of place. So he was both surprised and excited when he saw Lea's name pop up in his phone's screen.

_ Hey. Yeah, I am. Do you need the address?  _

He texted back, trying to calm his quickly beating heart. It almost felt like cheating, even though he wasn't. It was just Lea. Nothing particular about it.

He sent the address and then focused on getting ready for work, wondering if Lea would really show up. The antsy feeling in his stomach still made him uncomfortable though.

Lea sat up in his bed, surprised by how quickly Riku had replied. He stared at the message, considering it. Things were surely awkward still - a few hours of chat wouldn’t make up for eight years.

He and Riku had never officially broken up. He remembered refusing to, adamantly, tearfully. The thought of letting his parents travel pull them apart had angered Lea. He’d always held onto the thought that Riku had been the one that got away, not an ex but a sad memory of what might’ve been if he’d stayed.

So, now, unlike an ex he may avoid or simply not care for, Lea genuinely wanted to reconnect with Riku. Even if they never dated again…

The thought made his heart ache, but he took it in his stride. Pulling on his clothes and trudging to the bathroom, he carefully washed his face and did his makeup, knowing full well it would only mark him more as the kid that had left town and let the city change him.

Lea headed out for the restaurant.

The first thing Lea noticed as he arrived was that the place was filled with women, mostly. A lot of them were young, some still wearing their school uniforms; as he ventured further into the place, it was easy for him to tell why.

He could spot the cooks behind the sushi bar, and all of them were... Muscular and topless. They were wearing the flower necklace that was so often seen in the islands, and had flowers in their hair.

Riku had his hair pinned back, a tribal tattoo on his chest Lea hadn't noticed before for obvious reasons. He seemed to be preparing some food for the group of school girls that was currently perched on the bar, looking at him with something akin to devotion. He was too focused on his task to notice Lea's arrival, however.

Lea glanced around, noting the only men seemed to be there with a girl - he sighed inwardly. He’d forgotten how hetero the islands where. Homophobic, too. He inwardly dared someone to try anything as he edged his way towards an empty bar stool.

As with most traditional restaurants, the food prep area was surrounded by a large, circular bar, with a chef every few seats. He’d managed to get a spot between Riku and another. It was hard not to let his eyes fall on the muscular bodies around him.

Biting his lip, he feigned reading the menu, gazing above it every so often to peer at Riku and his fan girls. He knew that in his youth, he’d probably have joined them in their gawking. It was easier to fit in when you were surrounded by cute girls.

Riku was done preparing the food soon enough, and Lea was of alerted of this by the burst of giggles to his side, as Riku passed over the plates with a smile.

It was then that he noticed Lea, his smile broadening as he spotted him attempting to hide behind a menu. "Hey," he greeted the redhead as he walked towards him. "Glad you could make it early. Anything you'd like to order?" He asked with a knowing smirk. The near arrogance was more reminiscent of his teenage self, and different from the last time Lea had seen him. Riku looked a lot more at ease now.

Lea grinned, “What can I order that will keep you in front of me for the longest?” He asked with a chuckle, pretending to be innocent. “Really though, I can’t believe you work here. Amazing, really.” His chuckle turned into a laugh, and he pushed his hair back away from his face.

“You have quite the following. Is this like the islands version of a maid cafe?”

"Maid cafe?" Riku asked as he got ready to cook, amused. "I guess, something like that." He chuckled "I think they're cute." He said loud enough for the girls to hear, which was confirmed by another set of giggles and muffled squeals. Looking at Riku's smirk, it was obvious he was doing it on purpose. "Though, between you and me," he continued in a lower voice, leaning forward to get closer to Lea "We do get a lot of older women and tourists. Those can get a bit annoying at times, but," he shrugged, as if saying 'not much to do about it'.

Lea watched Riku work with practiced ease, and it didn't take him long to know what he was preparing. It was one of Lea's personal favorites from when they were younger. "And you know," he said after the pause, almost finished "If you give me a good tip, I may put on a little show for you." he teased with a coy smirk, passing the plate to Lea. "Hope it's to your liking."

Lea looked between Riku and the perfectly prepared salmon uramaki. It even had sesame seeds. Grinning, Lea shrugged somewhat shyly. “So you do remember, huh.” He smiled, realising he his stomach was swirling with happy butterflies.

“I’ll be sure to tip, just promise to text me more,” Lea grinned, scratching the back of his neck bashfully.

Riku remembered his favorite sushi. Which meant, despite their first meeting, he remembered more. Lea was close to giggling like the girls beside him.

Riku chuckled "I'll try." He said, happy to see Lea was pleased, his stomach doing leaps at the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks. "I do remember. I guess I just needed my memory jogged." He went to prepare something else, an apologetic smile on his face "I'm sorry... About what happened the other day."

He passed Lea a glass with a pink beverage on it. "It's a cocktail that's really popular here," he said noticing more customers had arrived "I think you'll like it. Gotta go serve the new customers, I'll be right back," he excused himself, leaving Lea to his food as he turned to greet the ladies that had sat at the bar.

Lea gazed at his drink and food, wondering to himself what he was really doing, going to Riku’s workplace and so casually hitting on him. He could almost hear Kairi reprimanding him in his head.

He sipped the drink, smiling at how sweet it was. His favorite kind of alcohol. Looking back up, he watched as Riku entertained the women on the other side of the bar, grinning at their fawning.

He’d never imagined their future this way. He could remember, as a teen, talking about going to college together, being gay art students and running away from the islands.

He felt his heartache. Only Riku had been left behind.

After a couple of minutes, Riku came back. He'd spared a glance at Lea while attending the other customers and noticed how thoughtful he looked, wondering what would be troubling the redhead. Sadly, it wasn't like old times, when it had been easy for Riku to tell what was wrong.

"So, how's the food?" He asked with a smile "Anything else you'd like to order? Rush hour will start soon and I'm afraid I'll be too busy..."

Lea poked his remaining sushi with his chopsticks, regarding Riku with a small smile. He could feel doubt fill his mind. He wondered if he were happy with how things were. If he really loved Larxene. If he just saw Lea as a passing interest.

Whether he’d go back and change how things had gone.

“Can I get another one of these drinks?” He wondered, holding up his empty glass. He watched as Riku smiled and pulled out the mixer. Lea was quiet for a moment, watching him work with a soft smile.

“Riku?” He said, glancing down at his hands, “I decided to stay for a few months, and then I’ll probably be going back to the city. My old professor found a job for me.”

He clenched his fists, looking back up at Riku. “Do you.. wanna keep hanging out? I’ve... I’ve missed you.” He murmured.

Riku stopped, forgetting for a moment what he'd been doing. He gathered his bearings soon enough though, moving to grab another glass to serve the drink, using this time to think.

Somehow, knowing Lea would leave  _ again _ hurt more than what he would have expected. But then, Lea had said it from the beginning, that he didn't know how long he would be staying. Riku felt a bit silly- he'd known this, and yet... He'd let himself get carried away.

But he could reflect on that later. Covering his inner turmoil with a smile, Riku passed the drink over to Lea. "Sure," he agreed, as even as he could manage. In truth, he wasn't really sure about it. He feared what would happen if he kept seeing him, he knew someone would end up getting hurt. 

It was ridiculous how, even after all those years, Lea could still pull at his heartstrings so easily.

"You've got my number now, so you can message me anytime. You're also welcome to visit me here during the day." He made a pause. "Thank you... For coming today."

Lea smiled at Riku, trying to hide the guilt that was suffocating his chest. If he could, if he had any right, he’d take Riku with him, just like they’d dreamed of as kids.

He met his teal eyes, finding sadness behind it and wishing he could bring himself to stay away for both their sakes.

“If you’re free anytime this week, you should come hang out with me and Kai on the beach. She won’t stop talking about you,” he grinned, quickly finishing his drink and making to stand up.

“Speaking of, I didn’t tell her I’d be here, so I should head home,” he added, smiling again. “Let me know when you’re free to hang. Ok?” He left the money on the bar and stood up, regarding Riku slowly, before turning to leave.

“And have fun with the ladies!”

Riku waved his hand as he watched Lea leave, but let out a huge sigh as soon as he was out of sight. He didn't know what to think, or what to do. He knew what he  _ wanted _ to do, but that didn't mean he should. 

It was going to be a really long day at work. 


End file.
